


How Bad is Bad?

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>to XxSmartiesxX! Thank you for your request and sorry it took SO LONG to get this out!</p><p>Request:<br/>13. How bad is bad? With Peter Parker/Wade Wilson?</p><p>This pic inspired what direction this fic went in:<br/>https://41.media.tumblr.com/b1480293ea627efc7bb76203c838c1db/tumblr_o1kx7cEA2w1qkbpm3o1_540.jpg</p><p>*I would also like to say to XxSmartiesxX... sorry this isn't exactly what you wanted. I cannot for the life of me write sad spideypool. I just can't do it. Wade is already too sad with his shitty background to NEED more sadness.*</p><p>So here we go. Hope you like this even though it's not the sadness you wanted...</p>
    </blockquote>





	How Bad is Bad?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxSmartiesxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSmartiesxX/gifts).



> to XxSmartiesxX! Thank you for your request and sorry it took SO LONG to get this out!
> 
> Request:  
> 13\. How bad is bad? With Peter Parker/Wade Wilson?
> 
> This pic inspired what direction this fic went in:  
> https://41.media.tumblr.com/b1480293ea627efc7bb76203c838c1db/tumblr_o1kx7cEA2w1qkbpm3o1_540.jpg
> 
> *I would also like to say to XxSmartiesxX... sorry this isn't exactly what you wanted. I cannot for the life of me write sad spideypool. I just can't do it. Wade is already too sad with his shitty background to NEED more sadness.*
> 
> So here we go. Hope you like this even though it's not the sadness you wanted...

Peter sat in his living room, in his favorite chair, doing some homework. Nothing exciting was happening because his boyfriend, Wade, was out on a mission. Suddenly Peter heard someone running through the hallway in front of his shared apartment. He set his laptop aside and waited. 

The front door opened with a bang. Wade pressed his back against the door to close it and keep it closed. He was breathing heavily, wheezing he spoke to Peter. 

“Hey I’m home!” He locked all the locks on the door quickly and pulled the coffee table in front of it. Wade paced the length of the coffee table; arguing with his boxes.

Peter snapped out of the trance he’d been stuck in. He jumped out of his chair and walked carefully to Wade.

“Wade? What happened? What did you do?”

Wade looked at Peter through his mask, a fearful expression on his face; “I did somethin’ bad…” He made a face that Peter assumed was at one of his boxes.

“How bad is bad?” Peter asked; mentally preparing himself to fight, run, hide, or anything else Wade told him to do. 

“Really bad!” Wade put his face in his hands.

“What did you do, Wade?” Peter made Wade look at him.

“I shot a teddy bear in front of a kid!” Wade yelled and put his face back in his hands.

“Oh shit!” Peter yelled back “Wade! That’s really bad!”


End file.
